


Sacred to me

by FrozenFromFeels1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Durincest, Ficlet, M/M, if you squint hard enough you can maybe do killiel, implied Durincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aren’t you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers.”</p>
<p>“Or nothing”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred to me

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently re-watched the 2nd hobbit movie, and had an idea for a cute little durincest type ficlet where poor Fee is jealous.

_“Aren’t you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers.”_

_“Or nothing”_

Fili clenches his jaw, frowning at both that and the elf that took most of his weapons.

 

After while, Fili dozes off at least until he hears Kee talking to that elf again about the runestone, the promise, the things he thought had been only for dwarf ears or at least not elf ears. He frowns, clenching his fists at his side.

 

            “That’s supposed to be a sacred thing Kee…” He murmurs to himself.

 

Hearing his baby brother getting comfy with the elf girl, even after their uncle had told them plenty of stories to turn them away from elves it seems as like always his little brother was determined. Frowning, he punches the wall nearest him in the cell, a string of dwarvish curse words escaping his lips as he rips some fabric from his shirt to wrap his bleeding hand.

 

            When they had some time together, he’d definitely be reminding Kili of who he should be thinking of instead of her.


End file.
